


Facing a Challenge

by missmuffin221



Series: porny haikus [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Haiku, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221
Summary: Part of Atlins 31 Days of Porn Challenge 2017And inspired by Isitandwonders 'Mates' Rates' (http://archiveofourown.org/works/10780488)My lovely myx did the betaing1. Pretending: Sherlock goes undercover for a case at a high class escort service. John gets a free slot in this lanky piece of pure sex calendar and faces a challenge.





	Facing a Challenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isitandwonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isitandwonder/gifts), [Myx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myx/gifts).



I try very hard  
Not to come quite on the spot  
When you play escort


End file.
